High shine is a desirable characteristic for certain cosmetic compositions including lip products. However, in an effort to obtain other desirable properties, shine may be compromised. For example, several transfer resistant cosmetic compositions known in the art require the use of a complex composition in which the oils are partially replaced by volatile solvents which evaporate on contact with the skin, leaving a layer composed essentially of waxes and/or resins, pigments, fillers and actives. These compositions result in a powdery and matte appearance.
Currently, fillers, mother-of-pearl and pearling agents are most often used to augment shine properties in cosmetic compositions. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,306, column 7, 11. 14-23 (issued Jul. 23, 2002); U.S. Published Appln. No. 2002/0110573, p. 4, ¶ 38 (published Aug. 15, 2002). Certain types of polymers with indices of refraction of 1.5 or greater and oils have also been used as shine enhancers. (Patent Appln. Publication No. U.S. 2002/0004054, published Jan. 10, 2002, page 9, column 1, ¶¶ 0118-0122; page 8, column 1, ¶ 0094.) However, the principal polymers disclosed are generally polar and identified as, inter alia, polymers or copolymers of alkylated polyvinyl-pyrrolidone monomers, polyvinylpyrrolidone monomers or monoalkyl esters of poly(methylvinylether/maleic acid). Thus, additional ingredients may still be needed or certain formulation techniques may still be needed to increase or retain the shine.
A material useful in colored and clear cosmetic compositions that increases shine or mitigates overall reduction in shine properties, with a minimum impact on other desirable cosmetic properties, would overcome the limitations of the prior art. A shine-enhancer that can also provide other desirable benefits, thus reducing the number of ingredients needed in a cosmetic formulation would also be highly desirable.